W czasie burzy
by Sophie Starlight
Summary: Kirito x Asuna oneshot. Nie lubisz? Nie czytaj.


Lodowaty wiatr przeszywał Asunę do szpiku kości, pomimo iż nosiła gruby, ciepły płaszcz. Przykryła się nim szczelniej wierząc, że już niedługo dotrze do swojego domu. Nie czuła się zbyt dobrze, wydawało jej się, że budynki zmieniają kształt, lecz wizja dłuższego pobytu na mrozie sprawiła, że przyspieszyła kroku. Na szczęście, po odrobieniu lekcji będzie mogła znów porozmawiać z Kirito, najpewniej niecierpliwiącego się już. Asuna wiedziała, że w tej kwestii młody wojownik był bardzo uparty i dbał o ich relację.

Wreszcie! Asuna chwyciła zmarzniętą dłonią za klamkę drzwi i przycisnęła ją. Gdy tylko drzwi się rozchyliły, natychmiast wbiegła do środka i zatrzasnęła je za sobą, chroniąc oczy przed rażącym światłem. Zrzuciła z ramion płaszcz i zdjęła kozaki, po czym skierowała się do kuchni przygotować coś do jedzenia. Państwo Yuuki wyjechali w podróż służbową na dwa tygodnie, podobnie jak jej brat, toteż postanowiła, że przy najbliższej okazji poprosi Kirito, by przyszedł do jej domu i zamieszkał z nią przez ten czas. Od czasu wybudzenia się ze śpiączki wolała, aby ktoś był obok niej.

Weszła do pomieszczenia, nastawiając wodę w czajniku. Wyciągnęła kubek z szafki, który prawie wypadł jej z ręki i rozbił o kuchenny blat. Przyjrzała się dłoniom. Drżały lekko, podobnie jak ona sama. Dziewczyna obróciła się, by sięgnąć po telefon, lecz wtedy zakręciło jej się w głowie, a świat pociemniał przed oczyma. Osunęła się cicho na podłogę.

* * *

Kirito tuż po lekcjach wybiegł z sali i popędził do kafeterii. Tak jak się spodziewał, siedziały tam Rika i Keiko. Podszedł do nich.

-Oho! Rycerz na czarnym rumaku przybył- zażartowała Rika. Kirito zmierzył ją wzrokiem.

-Bardzo zabawne, naprawdę. Jestem tu w innej sprawie.

-Jakiej? Może chcesz...- wypowiedź Keiko została przerwana kuksańcem od koleżanki.

-Nie widziałyście Asuny? Nie było jej dzisiaj w szkole- z jego tonu dziewczyny mogły wywnioskować, że chłopak jest naprawdę zaniepokojony. Spróbowały go uspokoić.

-Pewnie chciała zrobić sobie przerwę od czarnego rycerza- Rika zachichotała na widok miny młodego Kirigayi. - Najpewniej po prostu się źle poczuła i nie przyszła do szkoły. Nie martw się, jest przecież pełnoletnia. Jutro na pewno przyjdzie, zobaczysz.

-Oby. Tak czy inaczej, dzięki za pomoc- pożegnał się i wyszedł ze szkoły.

Zauważył, że z nieba spadało coraz więcej śniegu. Narzucił na głowę kaptur, osłaniając ją przed wiatrem. Nic nie ochroniło go jednak przed płatkami, które wpadły mu za kołnierz. Zadrżał mimowolnie. _Następnym razem będę musiał nałożyć szalik_ , pomyślał, ganiąc się za własną głupotę.

Po kilku minutach Kirito znalazł się przed bramką swojego domu, jednak w chwilę później ruszył dalej, kierując się ku rezydencji państwa Yuukich. Po tym, jak odkrył intrygi "narzeczonego" Asuny, jej rodzice uznali go za bohatera i pozwolili na częste odwiedzanie ich domu, a także byli skłonni w latach późniejszych wydać swoją córkę za niego.

W oddali dostrzegł zapalone światła. Zaczął biec - skoro lampy były zapalone, to oznaczało, że Asuna znajdowała się wewnątrz. Przeskoczył furtkę i, ślizgając się po nieodśnieżonym chodniku, dotarł pod drzwi. Zapukał. Bez odpowiedzi.

Kilka razy powtórzył działanie, lecz skutek był taki sam. Drzwi pozostawały zamknięte. Zniecierpliwiony lekko zaczął obchodzić dom, z nadzieją nie tylko znalezienia skrytki na zapasowy klucz, ale także wyjaśnienia, dlaczego światło było włączone, jeśli nikogo nie było w środku. Zajrzał we wszelkie możliwe miejsca ukrycia klucza, mimo to nie mógł go zlokalizować. Wdrapywał się więc na kolejne parapety, poszukując chociażby uchylonego okna. Po długich poszukiwaniach znalazł je - było to okno od łazienki znajdującej się na piętrze.

Wspiął się na stojące obok drzewo, po czym, bardzo ostrożnie, skoczył w stronę parapetu. W ostatniej chwili chwycił się go i podciągnął. Wsunął dłoń za szybę i przekręcił rączkę. Okno otworzyło się na szerokość, a wtedy w oka mgnieniu Kirito znalazł się w środku. Wystarczająco długo siedział na mrozie. Wyszedł z pomieszczenia i obszedł inne pokoje na piętrze. Nie zobaczywszy i nie usłyszawszy nikogo zszedł na dół, cały czas nawołując. Na koniec zajrzał do kuchni. Znieruchomiał, kiedy zobaczył Asunę na podłodze.

Rzucił się na ziemię, biorąc dziewczynę w ramiona.

-Asuna, obudź się!- Kirito dotknął jej czoła, by potwierdzić swoją hipotezę. Syknął, czując bijące od niego gorąco.

Podniósł się z ziemi i, z nieprzytomną dziewczyną na rękach, poszedł do jej pokoju, znajdującego się na półpiętrze. Położył ją delikatnie na łóżku i zawrócił po telefon. Wykręcił numer kuzynki.

-Kazuto? Co się stało? Nie wróciłeś do domu- zaczęła narzekać Sugu, lecz chłopak przerwał jej.

-Powiedz cioci, że jestem u Asuny. Nie była dzisiaj w szkole, więc postanowiłem sprawdzić, co się stało. Okazuje się, że jest chora, a państwo Yuuki wyjechali. Nie mogę jej zostawić samej.

-Dobrze, przekażę. Tylko pamiętaj, że nadchodzą burze śnieżne. Jak zasypie drogi, zostaniecie odcięci.

-Tak, pamiętam- Kirito pokiwał głową. Rozłączyli się.

Przygotował kilka kubków z herbatą, miskę z zimną wodą i ręczniczki, po czym wrócił do Asuny. Położył jej mokrą szmatkę na czole licząc, że choć trochę to pomoże. Zdjął z dziewczyny część ubrań, a następnie narzucił na nią dosyć cienki, jedwabny koc. Usiadł przy niej, co jakiś czas zmieniając ręczniczek.

Westchnął, popijając gorący napój.

-Dobrze, że tu przyszedłem.

* * *

Rano, kiedy Kirito obudził się, uderzyła go bijąca w oczy ciemność. Zerwał się z krzesła i podszedł do okna.

Krajobraz nie był zachwycający. Tak jak mówiła Sugu, szalała jedna z typowych o tej porze roku burz śnieżnych. Śnieg ograniczał widoczność do tego stopnia, że chłopak miał trudność z zobaczeniem drzewa, z którego dzień wcześniej dostał się do budynku. Kirito wiedział już, że właściwie nikt nie wyszedł tego dnia do szkoły, przynajmniej nie gracze SAO. Wrócił do dziewczyny. Asuna do tej pory się nie obudziła, jednak gorączka jej spadła. Kirito podejrzewał, że teraz odsypiała czas, który jej organizm spędził na zwalczanie wysokiej temperatury.

Zbiegł po schodach na dół sprawdzić jeszcze raz, co było w lodówce. Na szczęście znalazł w niej sporo długoterminowych produktów, toteż przestał się póki co martwić o zapasy. Nalał wody do garnka, pokroił warzywa oraz zioła i wrzucił je, włączając kuchenkę. Co prawda nie był tak dobrym kucharzem jak Asuna, ale uważał, że póki co zupa jego produkcji wystarczy. Po upływie kilkunastu minut wyłączył zupę.

Nagle Kirito poczuł, że coś się złego dzieje. Zapalił światło na schodach i wbiegł po nich na górę. Kiedy wszedł do pokoju, Asuna miotała się w łóżku. Musiała zrzucić z siebie koc, ponieważ leżał na podłodze. Usiadł obok niej i spróbował ją obudzić, lecz bezskutecznie. W tamtej chwili mógł tylko patrzeć, jak jego dziewczynie śnił się koszmar. Załamał ręce, bezsilny.

Po jakimś czasie usłyszał płacz.

-Kirito...

Chłopak obrócił się, by poczuć Asunę wtulającą się w jego pierś. Trzęsła się, bynajmniej nie z zimna.

-Hej, jestem tutaj. Co się stało? Miałaś zły sen?

Pokiwała delikatnie głową.

-Znów byliśmy na Drzewie Życia. Ty walczyłeś z Nobuyukim, i ja nie mogłam nic zrobić, w żaden sposób ci pomóc. Pokonał cię, a wtedy...- nie dokończyła. Nie musiała. Kirito wiedział, co wtedy czuła. Przytulił ją mocniej, okrywając kocem.

-To był tylko zły sen, nic więcej. Nobuyuki jest w więzieniu, a ja jestem tutaj i zawsze będę cię chronić- pocałował ją w czoło. Zmienił nieco temat. -Wiesz, kiedy wczoraj znalazłem cię nieprzytomną w kuchni, prawie umarłem ze strachu.

-Przepraszam, że musiałeś się martwić- szepnęła.

Nastała chwila milczenia.

-Położyłbyś się obok mnie?- spytała nieśmiało Asuna. -Tak jak w naszym domku na 22. piętrze.

Kirito uśmiechnął się.

-Pytasz się mnie?

Wskoczył pod koc, biorąc dziewczynę w ramiona. Przez kilka minut leżeli w bezruchu, ciesząc się swoją obecnością.

-Obiecuję ci, że znajdę tutaj taki dom. Zamieszkamy w nim razem: ty i ja- powiedział w końcu Kirito.

-I Yui?

-Yui również. W końcu to nasza mała córeczka.

Asuna uśmiechnęła się i pocałowała go delikatnie w usta.

-Trzymam cię za słowo- powiedziała, zasypiając z powrotem.


End file.
